Shinshu adventure
Shinshu adventure was a series of small side missions in Ōkami, taking place in Shinshu Field. After restoring the Guardian Sapling, Amaterasu set out to explore the local area. Walkthrough Note that most of these objectives are technically optional, but are recommended to complete either way for the rewards you can gain. Aside from the objectives you should also spend some time to collect Praise by feeding all the local animals, digging up clovers and using Bloom to restore them and any trees, filling in patches of cursed land using Rejuvenation, and opening treasure chests for loot. Once complete you can continue with "Sacred Tree reborn‎", or if you have already, go straight to Agata Forest in the mission "Have water lily, will travel". Destroy the Devil Gates A devil gate starts a trial against several enemies, in this case green, red, and yellow imps, with the fight lasting multiple rounds instead of just one. There are two Devil gates located near the west side of Shinshu Field, particularly next to the Dōjō, and to the south of the entrance to Kamiki Village. The former will reveal a pond and grant you fifteen Praise, the latter gate will only leave a treasure chest containing a Vengeance Slip, which will temporarily deflect enemy attacks. The third gate is located behind the Guardian Sapling and also grants you fifteen Praise, as well as revealing a warren of rabbits. Learn new moves at the Dōjō Enter the Dōjō to meet Onigiri-Sensei, who will offer to teach you new moves in exchange for Yen. As of yet only Fleetfoot and 4 Winds are useful, as you do not have the required weapon for Spirit Storm, nor the money for Golden Fury. Fleetfoot will let you make use of an extra sidestep ability, whereas 4 Winds adds an extra attack to your Reflector combo. If you are short of money then either sell of any treasure you found, or slay more imps. Help the messenger, Ida Ida, a messenger, and can be found next to the road close to the north-eastern cliff face. He has fallen down and appears to be unable to get up, and will ask for a Traveler's Charm, which you likely will still have from Hana Valley. If you do not carry one a fight will ensue, after which you can go buy a charm from the nearby Merchant, and return it to Ida for ten Praise. Bounty Hunting for Mika To the east is a natural slope leading down to a beach with a lone house, in which lives Mika, a local priest. After a conversation you will receive the his notebook, which functions as a wanted list. On it are five red imps, which can only be encountered at night in Shinshu Field. Each imp is marked with an exorcising arrow, and is slightly stronger than their normal brethren. You will engage into a fight with one upon exiting the building, and after its defeat can strike its name off the list. Proceed to hunt them all by meticulously taking down demon scrolls in the area, and return to Mika for Gold Dust once you have slain them all. Gold Dust is a powerful item which you can and should use to improve the strength of your weapons. Help the Pyrotechnist To the north-east of Shinshu Field is a ramp leading down the coastal cliff, with another small plot of land and a lone house. You will automatically encounter the dead fish demon, which is a flying enemy that will cling onto you at low health and blow itself up. Cut it down with Power Slash to bring it to the ground, and use it again when it clings onto your back to take it out. The house is where Tama the pyrotechnist lives, although you can only meet him at night, return here once it is night, if it is not already, and enter his home. Carefully examine the "formula" on the wall during the cutscene, and then redraw it in the pot once the prompt appears. You must draw a circle, with a diagonal slash through the top-right quadrant, leading inwards. After another cutscene you will gain access to another constellation, this time freeing the Celestial Brush god Bakugami, who grants you the Cherry Bomb brush technique. Issun will prompt you to use it at a nearby crack in the wall, revealing a cave with a treasure chest containing the Rat Statue. Bombs are useful against enemies as well, but can be tricky to place and time properly. Inspect the Moon Cave Entrance Past Mika's shrine is a large gate and a small sandy path leading out into Lake Harami. Proceed forwards to then enter an ominous area with a large mountain sitting in the center of the lake. Approach the entrance and try to enter, which you will not be able to do, concluding this short objective and the mission in total. Category:Missions in Ōkami